In the manufacture of computers, it is well known to add one or more processor cards to the system board circuitry, depending upon the power of the computer and the particular operations to be performed. Typically, a computer chassis includes an internal shelf structure for mounting one or more processor cards in position for attachment to a system board. In some housings, the distance between the internal housing supports for the processor cards is much wider than the cards and support structure known as card extenders are used to mount the cards. In some applications, the processor cards have high wattage, integrated circuits mounted on the printed circuit board. When high wattage, integrated circuits such as, for example, Pentiums manufactured by Intel Corp., are utilized, heat generation may become a problem.
It is well known to mount one or more fan units as part of a computer housing in order to circulate outside air through the internals of a computer in order to reduce the temperature generated by various components of electronic circuitry. In the situation where processor cards include high wattage, integrated circuits, general fan circulation has been found to be potentially insufficient to cool such high wattage chips.